Clases con los Cullen
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Los chicos estan aburridos en la clase del Dr. William. Que mejor diversion que una guerra de papeles. Todos Humanos One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es todo obra mia.**

_Los chicos estan aburridos en la clase del Dr. William. QUe mejor diversion que una guerra de papeles. _

* * *

**POV Emmett**

Estábamos en la clase de Química del Dr. William. Nos dio la hora libre, volteé a ver a mi alrededor y vi que Edward estaba demasiado concentrado con el cabello de Bella. Alice estaba contemplando sus uñas recién pintadas, Jasper estaba viendo a ningún lado, Rose estaba contemplándose en el espejo de nuevo ¡Era tan bonita! Y Bella se estaba quedando dormida. Todos estaban muy aburridos, así que decidí poner algo de diversión.

**POV Edward **

Estaba platicando con Bella cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Voltee a ver para averiguar quien lo había lanzado. Emmett se veía sospechoso.

-Bella, agáchate

-¿Qué?

-Solo agáchate

Lancé una bola de papel directo a la cabeza de Emmett. En ese instante sentí otro golpe en la cabeza. Esta vez proveniente de Jasper, quien me miraba con venganza escrito en su rostro. Esta vez lance una bola de papel hacia el.

-Bella, rápido arranca hojas de libreta y hazlas bolita.

**POV Bella**

Estaba platicando con Edward, cuando vi que le lanzaba una mirada extraña a Emmett.

-Bella, agáchate

-¿Qué? – exclame sorprendida sin entender nada

-Solo agáchate – me grito y obedecí al instante

Alice y Rose estaban en la misma pocision, con la cabeza en el banco y las manos sobre ella.

En ese momento lanzo una bola de papel a la cabeza de Emmett, al mismo momento una bola proveniente de Jasper le dio a Edward.

-Bella, rápido arranca hojas de libreta y hazlas bolita.

De pronto algo me pego en la cabeza y vi que fue Emmett, así que me decidí y saque mi libreta y comencé a arrancar hojas y hacerlas bolita. Una guerra había comenzado.

**POV Jasper**

Estábamos en la clase del Dr. William, la había dado como libre, comencé a recordar la maravillosa tarde que había pasado con Alice el día de ayer cunado de pronto sentí un golpe en mi espalda, fue Edward así que decidí regresarle el golpe, Alice solo me miraba con curiosidad, prepare la munición y la lancé, directo a su cabeza.

- Jasper, ¿Qué haces? – Alice estaba agachada.

-Alice, no te muevas.

De pronto me llego otro golpe esta vez por parte de Emmett, comencé a arrancar hojas de mi libreta y hacerlas bolita, vi que Edward tenia a Bella haciendo las bolitas.

-Alice, cariño tu podr…

-No, ni lo pienses esto es entre Edward, Emmett y tu a mi no me metan

Muy bien, estaba solo.

**POV Emmett**

Sentía que me llegaban bolas de papel por todas partes, oh incluso hasta una goma, proveniente de Jasper. Tomé la lapicera de Rose quien seguía agachada sobre el banco.

-Ni se te ocurra – dijo ella arrebatándomela de las manos

Sentí un golpe en un costado de mi cabeza. Una libreta proveniente de Jasper me había pegado. Vi que Edward estaba demasiado concentrado aventándole bolitas a Jasper. Una de esas le pego a Alice.

-¡Edward! – le lanzo una libreta y quedo noqueado

-¡Alice! ¿Qué te sucede? – y Bella le aventó una bola de papel.

Mientras que Rosalie seguía indiferente a la pelea, arreglándose su cabello. Vi un libro de química junto a mi mochila y decidí aventarlo hacia Jasper.

-¡Pero que demonios!

-Sr. Withlock ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Es que me aventaron un libro

-A ver déme el libro – Jasper le entrego el libro con las manos temblorosas ¡Si que estaba nervioso!

Mire a los demás y me di cuenta de que Bella y Alice habían dejado de aventarse bolitas. Alice tenia cara de culpa. Edward se estaba sosteniendo el tabique como lo hacia siempre que estaba nervioso, el pobre Jasper seguía temblando mientras recibía el regaño del Dr. William por haber "inventado" que le habían aventado un libro. Lo mandaron a detención y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su cara, Edward también estaba partiéndose de la risa, mientras que las chicas nos miraban de manera reprobatoria.

* * *

_Bueno pues aqui mi primer one-shot yo se que no es muy bueno. Se me ocurrio en la clase de Quimica y mis amigas me ayudaron, en realidad lo inspiraron unos amigos (Cristobal, Nahum, Ismael) no se pero se me figuran a los chicos y cuando se ponen a pelear es muy divertido asi que ese dia se estaban aventando bolitas y pense los Cullen haran eso? y una amiga me dijo pues escribelo y aqui esta, ojala y les guste._

_Besos._

_Ness._


End file.
